mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mount Volbono
, also known as The Bubbling Burg that Heats the Meat, is a location in the Luncheon Kingdom in Super Mario Odyssey. It is based on the real world location of Mount Vesuvius. The city's main inhabitants are notably Volbonans. Layout Culture Economy Quick Facts *'Population': Plentiful *'Area': Buffet *'Natives': Volbonan *'Currency': Polygonal Tomatoes *'Industry': Food, Minerals *'Climate': Average 93°F Notable Locations *Peronza Plaza: a town-like area *Meat Plateau: a high hill that houses a giant slab of meat that can be captured. *Top of the Peak Climb: an area close to the top of Mount Volbono. *Salt Pile Isle: a small island resting in a sea of pink lava. *Floating Sky Island: a little pink floating isle where the player appears after having used the portrait from the Wooded Kingdom or the Lake Kingdom. History ''Super Mario Odyssey'' Brochure details Cooking with a Volcano Surrounded by strange pink lava, Mount Volbono is colorful and vibrant, a vision straight from a picture book. It is famous for its cuisine, with dishes simmered over the volcano, and chock-full of the local produce that grows to enormous size thanks to the volcanic climate. The Historic "Old Town" On your way to Mount Volbono, you'll pass through the Old Town, ringed by the ruined wall that once enclosed the town. These sturdy, cut-stone walls even now suggest the prosperity of those times. Atop the walls are little mounds of salt, carried by the wind and piled up naturally. Visitors can walk along the tops of the walls—do so if you get a chance. The sights here are very different from the colorful scenery of Peronza Plaza, but equally breathtaking. Cooking Carnival The highlight of Mount Volbono's year is the Cooking Carnival, where visitors from all over the world come to sample the famous Stupendous Stew. While cooking on a volcano is of course a grand spectacle, the dish itself has a surprisingly delicate flavor, described most frequently in reviews as a "melty deliciousity." A Resting Place for Meat The giant slab of meat used in the Stupendous Stew is crusted generously in salt and left to rest on a high perch near the volcano. Aging the meat high above the lava, cooled by the wind, is essential to creating the core flavor. If you arrived before the Cooking Carnival, be sure to take the opportunity to visit the platform and see the meat resting soundly before its long journey. Peronza Plaza Be sure to visit the centrally located Peronza Plaza for a friendly welcome. Once among the colorful heaps of giant ingredients and succulent smells, you many find it hard to leave. Cheese as Hard as Rock The cheese in Mount Volbono is quite hard, likely because it is left near the lava and dries out completely. The locals chisel it with hammers—you're welcome to join! Power Moon Locations *'02: Under the Cheese Rocks:' Obtained by capturing a Hammer Bro and using his frying pans to break some cheese rocks hiding a switch that opens the cage containing the Power Moon. *'04: Climb Up the Cascading Magma:' *'06: Piled on the Salt:' Found in a salt pile on the tall walls directly in front of the Odyssey. To the left of the Odyssey are two buildings that form a hallway. Jump on the roof there and then walk back towards the Odyssey on the roof. Seen above the pile of salt at the end of the wall. *'07: Lurking in the Pillar's Shadow:' Found in the first part of the Luncheon Kingdom in a corner between two pillars. *'08: Atop the Jutting Crag:' *'09: Is This an Ingredient Too?!:' Obtained by breaking the crates next to the Crazy Cap store, then climbing to the top of the building. *'10: Atop a Column in a Row:' *'11: Surrounded by Tall Mountains:' *'12: Island of Salt Floating in the Lava:' *'13: Overlooking a Bunch of Ingredients:' *'14: Light the Lantern on the Small Island:' *'15: Golden Turnip Recipe 1:' Obtained by throwing a golden turnip into the cooking pot next to the Crazy Cap store. *'16: Golden Turnip Recipe 2:' *'17: Golden Turnip Recipe 3:' *'18: Luncheon Kingdom Timer Challenge 1:' Obtained by capturing a scarecrow above the starting area and wall jumping up the blocks that appear. *'19: Luncheon Kingdom Timer Challenge 2:' *'20: Luncheon Kingdom Timer Challenge 3:' *'21: Beneath the Rolling Vegetables:' Found at the end of the 8-bit side-scrolling segment beneath an island producing large rolling bell peppers. *'22: All Cracks Are Fixed:' *'23: Taking Notes: Swimming in Magma:' Obtained by collecting all of the Rainbow Notes above the lava near the path to the Meat Plateau. *'24: Love Above the Lava:' Obtained by meeting with Goombette while controlling a Goomba Tower. *'25: Shopping in Mount Volbono:' *'26: Luncheon Kingdom Slots:' Obtained by lining up five Power Moon symbols on the slot machine. *'27: A Strong Simmer:' Obtained by capturing a Lava Bubble and heating the first pot in the cooking area. *'28: An Extreme Simmer:' Obtained by capturing a Lava Bubble and heating the second pot in the cooking area. *'29: Alcove Behind the Pillars of Magma:' *'30: Treasure Beneath the Cheese Rocks:' *'31: Light the Two Flames:' *'32: Light the Far-Off Lanterns:' *'33: Bon Appétit, Captain Toad!:' *'34: The Treasure Chest in the Veggies:' *'35: Caught Hopping at the Volcano:' *'36: Taking Notes: Big Pot Swim:' *'37: Magma Swamp: Floating and Sinking:' *'38: Corner of the Magma Swamp:' *'39: Magma Narrow Path:' Obtained by capturing a Lava Bubble and overcoming a challenging pink lava level in a secret area. *'40: Crossing to the Magma:' *'41: Fork Flickin' to the Summit:' Obtained by capturing Volbonans and utilizing hat spinners to reach the top of a summit in a secret area. *'42: Fork Flickin' Detour:' *'43: Excavate 'n' Search the Cheese Rocks:' Obtained by collecting five Moon Shards in a secret area found right before the "Under the Cheese Rocks" Moon. *'44: Climb the Cheese Rocks:' Obtained by climbing the highest cheese rock in a secret area found right before the "Under the Cheese Rocks" Moon. *'45: Spinning Athletics End Goal:' *'46: Taking Notes: Spinning Athletics:' *'47: Secret Path to Mount Volbono!:' Found on the Floating Sky Island. *'48: A Tourist in the Luncheon Kingdom!:' *'49: Found with Luncheon Kingdom Art:' *'50: The Rooftop Lantern:' *'51: Jammin' in the Luncheon Kingdom:' *'52: Mechanic: Repairs Complete!:' *'53: Diving from the Big Pot!:' *'54: Hat-and-Seek: Among the Food:' *'55: Luncheon Kingdom: Regular Cup:' *'56: Peach in the Luncheon Kingdom:' *'57: From Inside a Bright Stone:' *'58: Under the Meat Plateau:' *'59: On Top of a Tall, Tall Roof:' *'60: From a Crack in the Hard Ground:' *'61: By the Cannon Pointed at the Big Pot:' *'62: Luncheon Kingdom: Master Cup:' *'63: Stepping Over the Gears:' *'64: Lanterns on the Gear Steps:' *'65: Volcano Cave Cruisin':' *'66: Volcano Cave and Mysterious Clouds:' *'67: Treasure of the Lava Islands:' *'68: Flying Over the Lava Islands:' Grand Moon Location *'01: The Broodals Are After Some Cookin':' Obtained by defeating Spewart. *'03: Big Pot on the Volcano: Dive In!:' Obtained after using Cappy to capture a slab of meat and have Cookatiel carry Mario to the top of Mount Volbono. *'05: Cooktial Showdown!:' Obtained after defeating Cookatiel at the highest peak of Mount Volbono.